Into the Rush
by skatere
Summary: One shot. HrD. Final battle. my first fic so i hope its alright.


Here it is… my first fanfic. I hope its alright…

Disclaimer: harry potter is not mine and the song Into the Rush is by Aly and AJ

**Into the Rush**

It was the final battle. Hexes were shot out everywhere. Hermione Granger was among them fighting a long side her fiancé Draco Malfoy.

Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

"Hermione just go! Ill be fine! I don't want you hurt. I need you to be there for me when this is done if I survive!"

"No I wont Draco! Were going to face them together! We need to. I want to see your father go down for what he did to you!"

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

"Just run! Get away from it all! You'll be safe!"

Just leave it I'm staying! Well be together through it all… just know that I love you."

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

They were fighting off death eaters coming from all over. Dodging hexes shot at them waiting for Harry to have his go at Voldemort and finally defeating him. They were also waiting for the time to destroy Dracos father.

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Another deatheater came over to the hill. Draco looked up at him knowing who it was.

"Hermione just Run! Ill beat him I don't want you to see what im going to do to make him suffer."

The death eater took off his mask, revealing himself.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

Hermione turned and ran never looking back, praying that Draco would be all right.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

"Father…"

"Draco you disappointed me greatly. You will have to pay for this."

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Lucius lifted his wand towards his own son but Draco was faster

"Crucio!"

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

Lucius cried out in pain.

"I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me suffer for 18 years"

Draco looked down at him in disgust

"I thought I was never supposed to show pain and here you are crying from the same curse you put on me hundreds of times… you disgust me"

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Draco heard the scream of Voldemort in the distance. It was over… almost

"Avada Kedavra!"

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

It was done everything. He would be able to start over with Hermione, if he could find her. Draco turned and ran searching for the love of his life hoping she was all right.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,

He found her sitting next to a tree with her head in her hands.

"Hermione! Oh thank god you're all right. Its over. He's gone. Both of them… there gone!"

Hermione looked up at him making sure he was real. A huge smile spread across her face.

She threw her arms around his neck just thankful he was all right.

Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

"I was so worried! Thank god your alright. He's really gone then. You killed your father?"

"Yes. He's never going to hurt us again. We can be safe. We don't have to hide anymore and you can finally have the wedding you dreamed about."


End file.
